


you gotta run run run

by funkandwag



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkandwag/pseuds/funkandwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call it woman’s intuition but know it to be memory.</p><p>Set during the New Year's Eve party in S3E01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you gotta run run run

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be part of something else, but it didn't really fit.

Call it woman’s intuition but know it to be memory. Know that  Nucky’ll stray if he hasn’t already, know that if it isn’t with her, it’ll be with somebody, and know he’ll cast you off just like he did poor Lucy, no money and no hope, if he isn’t given a reason not to.

So give him a reason.

So give him a reason, except what reason can you give him, when the boy who was as much a son as his own dead one was exiled, without reprieve.

(Nucky can tell you he joined up again all he likes, but you saw Jimmy’s limp; no army takes an already broken soldier. No, Jimmy’s gone someplace far away; whether it’s across the country or to the sky, you can’t say, and don’t want to.)

So, leave, before you’re left.

So, leave, with all your jewels and all the money you’ve hidden beneath your bed (no longer a plural your, but singular), leave, with your (always a singular, even when Hans was alive) children, and pray, pray someone needs you for something and whatever that needed something, they’ll pay you.

But not yet. Just wait a little longer, squeeze a little more out.

Then _run_.

 


End file.
